


if you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it

by coykoi



Series: sing a little song my way [2]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Songfic, Spideychelle, but we love happy endings too, i could’ve made this hella sad with a lil role switch, single ladiessss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26435653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coykoi/pseuds/coykoi
Summary: "You decided to dipBut now you wanna trip'Cause another brother noticed me."alternatively: michelle’s ex pays her a little visit
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Series: sing a little song my way [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921600
Comments: 18
Kudos: 76
Collections: The Spideychelle Shuffle





	if you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jsscshvlr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jsscshvlr/gifts).



Accidentally running into an ex-boyfriend is one thing.

Being invited to a lunch out with him is another.

Michelle manages to keep her small, barely-there smile consistent, though it falters from time to time when Brad starts going on and on about his new job, his new life, his new everything. It’s tiring to listen to.

After only two years together, their break-up felt sort of seamless—at least to Michelle. It felt inevitable, and—not that she’d admit this out loud—it felt right, despite it being his idea.

Brad had longed to move on to bigger and better things, and even though she wasn’t a part of the plan that was supposed to change, he suggested the break. 

Just to ‘relax without each other’ for a little bit, whatever that meant.

Michelle didn’t blame him, could never blame anyone for wanting a step up from where they are right now, but if he didn’t want her in his life at that time, she wasn’t going to wait around for him.

It’s been five years since they’ve last seen each other, not bothering to keep in contact—the break turning into an easy breakup.

And Michelle couldn’t be happier than she is right now in her life, which is why she agreed to a friendly lunch.

But the longer she sits there, the more she realizes with dread that maybe her and Brad are on different pages.

“I’m just so glad we’re getting this time to catch up again, you know? I’ve missed you,” he admits with a small smile.

“Well. Thanks,” Michelle says with an awkward laugh, unsure of how to respond without sounding like an asshole.

“So, we’ve talked about me. How have _you_ been?”

“Oh, I’ve been good,” she murmurs, glancing down at her phone as a text comes in. “Really good.”

“That’s great! I, uh...I was wondering if you’d want to catch a movie sometime? I mean, I know we’re not kids, anymore, but I’d really like to spend some time—”

“Hey, MJ! Did you get my text? They managed to finish it up early, so I thought I’d drop it off.”

Michelle twists around in her seat, smiling as Peter comes down the sidewalk and over to the cafe they’re sitting outside of. “Of course I got your text.”

“Oh, shit—I didn’t realize you two were still eating. Sorry, am I interrupting?” Peter looks between her and Brad, an honest apologetic look on his face.

“Yeah,” Brad says, being a little too honest himself. “I’m sorry, I just...who are you?”

“This is Peter,” Michelle answers instead, feeling a warm emotion stir when she says her next words. “He’s my fiancé.”

Brad looks shocked and slightly hurt as he repeats, “Fiancé?”

“Oh, my god, I love when you say that,” Peter breathes, pressing a tender kiss on the top of her head. 

“But you don’t have a ring…?”

“It just needed resized. I actually have it with me now,” he clarifies, pulling a velvet box from his pocket—the one that houses her beautiful engagement ring. “If you’ll give me your hand, m’lady?”

Michelle rolls her eyes and yet can’t help her smile as he slips it on her finger, the ring fitting perfectly. “Thank you. I love it.”

“I love _you_. Obviously.”

“Obviously.” She grins, him leaning down and about to kiss her when Brad clears his throat.

“Maybe let a guy know you’re engaged next time? I didn’t...god. Okay, I’m going to go. See you around, MJ,” he mutters, pushing his chair back and leaving her with Peter in the outdoor eating area.

“He doesn’t have a right to be mad, you know. You didn’t do anything wrong,” Peter tells her, squeezing her hand lightly. “You were allowed to move on.”

“I know,” Michelle says with a small smile. “He didn’t want me when he had me, so. His loss.”

Peter hoists her up out of the chair effortlessly, keeping her close in his arms as he murmurs against her lips.

“His loss was my gain.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at @coykoii on tumblr :)


End file.
